Blue Eyes
by AmazonWariorPrincess
Summary: In the midst of a war, lives change, people die, and others move on. But sometimes the ones you love never really leave you. Post-war.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything in this story pertaining to the Harry Potter series other than my own plot lines.

**Warning: **There is some angst in this story, but the rating of T is merely to be safe.

**Authors Note:** This story was written for one of my best friends, the ever lovely who would not update the story she wrote for me until I posted a story for her. And believe me, this story is long overdue. So, without further adieu, here is the promised story.

* * *

The world was black. It is not as if the lights had been turned off. No, that would be too easy to remedy; just flick on the switch. This darkness… it is the kind that seeps into your soul, that turns even the most remote corners of your heart a sickeningly dead black.

The hall was filled with people.

_We must be having a ball! _She thought. _I wonder why they didn't tell me._

Taking a step forward, she could feel the cold, hard marble floor beneath her bare feet. She looked down to find that not only was she not wearing any shoes, but the magnificent ball gown that was swaddling her body was really a scratchy, rough old tartan blanket.

_What is happening? _She thought in a panic. _I can't be at a ball looking like _this!

Looking around herself quickly to see if anyone had noticed her yet, she saw a familiar crop of dark black hair, knotted into dreadlocks.

"Lee! My God! What is going on here? I came downstairs from-" And here she stopped, because she could not find the answers to the end of her sentence.

"Lish? Alicia? Oh my God!" He threw his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. She couldn't understand why he was acting this way –Lee and the Twins were never very emotional- but his body pressed against her own was strangely comforting at this odd time.

Pulling back softly, Lee took Alicia's face in his hands and examined her. She could see the tumult in his mind through his eyes.

Sighing, he cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead.

Alicia pulled back. "Lee. What are you doing? What's wrong?" Her voice held an edge of her skepticism and worry.

"Alicia," Lee said sadly, almost as if talking to a child. "Do you remember what happened today?"

"Yes." She said as if it was the most obvious question ever. "We woke up, went outside, played Quidditch, came inside, ate lunch-" She stopped, not knowing the rest of the answer.

"And…?"

"And…" she stopped again and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Lee," she whispered. "What's happened?"

A single tear slipped out from Lee's eye.

"Lee! What happened?" She said more loudly.

He just stood there, staring at her, silently letting tear after tear roll down his cheeks.

"LEE!" Alicia yelled. "What happened?!" She was starting to become hysterical.

"What HAPPENED? Lee! You have to tell me! What happened? LEE!" She was screaming at him, tears rolling down her own face, not caring who saw her now, or the scene she was making.

"Oh my God, Alicia." He whispered, before grabbing her and pulling her to him for another hug. He buried his face in her shoulder and she could feel his body shaking, the tears soaking her shirt.

"Lee! Lee, stop it! You're scaring me! What happened?!" Alicia was sobbing, hands tangled in his hair, holding his head to her chest.

He lifted his face to look her in the eyes. "Oh Alicia! I was so scared!" He whispered to her. "We couldn't find you and with all the people and the spells and the cave in and- Oh my God."

Alicia stood there in shock. Lee Jordan was standing before her crying, and telling her that he had been scared. _Okay, where's the catch? Any second the Twins are going to jump out and yell 'SURPRISE!'_

"Okay, Lee. You got me. Where are the Twins? The jig is up." She told him exasperatedly, pulling away from her best friend. She dragged a corner of the blanket across her eyes to wipe away the tears.

Lee let out a shaky breath and shook his head. "This isn't a game, Lish."

"Then what HAPPENED?" She cried. "Lee, please! What happened?"

He closed his eyes. Then, slowly opening them, he took her hand.

"Follow me." He whispered.

He led her forward, in between crowds of people. Through the arms and legs of the groups, she could see people lying on the floor.

_What in the name of Merlin is going on here?_

And the tears! She could hear sobs and shrieks of anguish from all throughout the Great Hall.

"Lee! What's gone on?" She was becoming more and more terrified with each passing footstep, especially since she still could not remember the days events.

Finally he stopped. All around her were redheads. The Weasleys.

"What- what's going on?" Lee turned to look at her.

"Alicia… this is what's happened."

Placing one hand on her back and holding her hand with the other, he guided her forward through the crowd to see what lay on the ground.

Before them lay a young man, his red hair splayed around his head like a halo, the ghost of a smile still painted on his face. Beside the redhead, a man identical to him sat rocking back and forth, sobbing gently.

And then it hit her. It all came rushing back, hitting her full forced, like a tsunami crashing upon the shoreline. It consumed her with images and sounds. The attack, the war, Harry, fighting the Death Eaters, the last hour, the collapse of the upper levels of the castle, getting hit with a curse, smashing her head on the ground.

It came back so fast that Alicia staggered backwards, only to have Lee catch her.

_No. No. No no no no no! _"NO! No no no no! Nonononono! NO! Fred! No! No nono!" With this rush of memories, came an understanding of what had come to pass. "FRED!" She screamed. "NO! FRED!"

Struggling out of Lee's grasp, Alicia crashed to her knees beside the man she loved. "No! Nono Fred! Please! Fred, wake up! Fred!" She shook his shoulder desperately trying to get him to come back, to look up at her once more with those beautiful blue eyes.

The tears streamed out of her hazel eyes, cascading onto his ripped shirt.

She leaned forward to stroke her hand across his freckled cheek. She brushed a stray hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear.

She looked up to see George collapse forward onto his twin's body. Her vision became blurry with the salty water of her tears. It was her worst nightmare come true.

Her eyes raked the prone body before her, looking over every cut, scratch and bruise until her gaze returned to his face. Oh, that beautiful face, once so filled with the joys and merits of life was never to smile again, would never feel the suns rays warm it's skin. Those hypnotizing eyes would never shine with merriment again, and they would never look at her and tell her without words how much he loved her.

She closed her eyes and let out a heart wrenching cry.

Alicia shot straight up in bed, woken from a nightmare that had haunted her ever since that fateful day four years ago.

Turning to her left, she saw her husband lying peacefully asleep.

She ran her hand down the side of Lee's face, stroking back his deadlocks. She loved Lee. She really did. It's just that she could never help imagine what her life would have been like if _he _hadn't died.

Alicia was startled from her reverie by the creaking of floorboards outside of her room.

"Mummy? Mummy, are you awake?" A little voice called out.

"Yea, baby, c'mere." She whispered back. The partially closed door opened to admit a little boy, about four years old. He was holding a tattered blue blanket and a teddy bear.

"Hey, love." Alicia stretched her arms out in invitation to the child. "Why are you up?"

The boy crawled up onto the bed and into his mothers lap. "I had a scary dream, Mummy."

"Oh, Caleb. Do you want to sleep here tonight?" The boy nodded, and she wrapped him up into a hug.

Alicia and Caleb sat in silence for a while, rocking back and forth softly. But soon a gentle knock on the door caught their attention.

"Eve? What are you doing up, sweetie?" Alicia asked her daughter.

"Can't sleep." The three year old mumbled.

Alicia smiled softly. "Well come here then! There's still room for one more!"

The little girl, dressed in a little purple sleeper made her way to the big bed and stretched her arms above her head. Alicia leaned over, picked the girl up and placed her daughter in between Lee and herself.

Shifting her son over to lay beside his sister, she leaned over and kissed her little girl on the nose. Big brown eyes just like her fathers blinked sleepily up at her mother.

"Go to sleep, love." Alicia whispered.

With a little sigh, Eve rolled against her father who, still sleeping, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She was sound asleep in seconds.

Lying back onto her pillow, Alicia looked into the face of her son.

"Mummy," Caleb whispered. "I love you." He leaned over and gave her a little peck on the cheek.

"I love you too, baby. Now get some sleep." She brushed the sandy brown hair away from his eyes as he lay down on her pillow.

The last thing she saw before falling asleep, were her son's hypnotically beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, how was that? I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all liked reading it too! Please review, as that would make me VERY happy! :D

Should there be any confusion, when Alicia's name is written 'Lish' it should be pronounced 'Leash', and her daughter's name should be pronounced 'Ee-vie', not eve.

If you were wondering, the story that will now be updated by is called A Reason Why. It was written for me by request months ago, and it features Seamus! So read and review!

Lots of love,

~AmazonWariorPrincess :D


End file.
